Hiryuu
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_EN = Yeah, it's Christmas, isn't it? Aren't cake and turkey just delicious? Huh? Zuikaku? Why are you mad? Oh- |Christmas2014_Note = Seems like Hiryuu didn't know what Zuikaku had went through... |NewYear2015 = あけましておめでとうございまーす！提督、今年も二航戦をよろしくね！ねっ！ |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral, please take care of the 2nd Carrier Division this year too, okay? Okay? |Valentine2015 = んっふ～♪　提督、チョコあげる、チョコ♪　一応手作りだよ？　大事に食べてね♪ |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_EN = Huhu~m♪ Admiral, I have some chocolates for you. Chocolates♪ They're homemade, you know? Make sure you enjoy them♪ |SecondAnniversary2015 = そうか今日はお祝いなんだね！やったぁ！来年も、提督と一緒にお祝いしたい…ね？ |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = So we're gonna celebrate today! Yesss! Hiryuu want to celebrate with Admiral next year too... okay!? |Christmas2015 = お、おーん、クリスマスね。ケーキ、七面鳥も、美味しいわー。あれっ？瑞鶴？何で怒ってんの？えっ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Yeah, it's Christmas, isn't it? Aren't cake and turkey just delicious? Huh? Zuikaku? Why are you mad? Oh- |Christmas2015_Note = Same as Christmas 2014 |NewYear2016 = あけましておめでとうございまーす！提督、今年も二航戦をよろしくね！ねっ！ |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral, please take care of the 2nd Carrier Division this year too, okay? Okay? |NewYear2016_Note = Same as New Year 2015 |Valentine2016 = んっふ～♪　提督、チョコあげる、チョコ♪　一応手作りだよ？　大事に食べてね♪ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Huhu~m♪ Admiral, I have some chocolates for you. Chocolates♪ They're homemade, you know? Make sure you enjoy them♪ |Valentine2016_Note = Same as Valentines 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = そうか今日はお祝いなんだね！やったぁ！来年も、提督と一緒にお祝いしたい…ね？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = So we're gonna celebrate today! Yesss! Hiryuu want to celebrate with Admiral next year too... okay!? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Second Anniversary 2015 |Sanma2016 = くんくん、秋刀魚の塩焼きのいい匂い！そっか、鎮守府秋刀魚祭りの季節！いいねぇ！ |Sanma2016_Clip = |Sanma2016_EN = (sniff) (sniff).. The grilled salted saury smells good! That's right it's the season of the Naval Base Saury Festival! That's great! |Christmas2016 = お、おーん、クリスマスね。ケーキ、七面鳥も、美味しいわー。あれっ？瑞鶴？何で怒ってんの？えっ |Christmas2016_Clip = |Christmas2016_EN = Yeah, it's Christmas, isn't it? Aren't cake and turkey just delicious? Huh? Zuikaku? Why are you mad? Oh- |Christmas2016_Note = Same as Christmas 2014 and Christmas 2015 |NewYear2017 = あけましておめでとうございまーす！提督、今年も二航戦をよろしくね！ねっ！ |NewYear2017_Clip = |NewYear2017_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral, please take care of the 2nd Carrier Division this year too, okay? Okay? |NewYear2017_Note = Same as New Year 2015 and New Year 2016 |Setsubun2017 = 節分ね？いいんじゃない？鬼は…加賀さんか？誰よ決めた人？提督？赤城さん？ |Setsubun2017_Clip = |Setsubun2017_EN = Setsubun huh? Isn't that good? The demon is... Kaga-san? Who picked her? Admiral? Akagi-san? |Valentine2017 = んっふ～♪　提督、チョコあげる、チョコ♪　一応手作りだよ？　大事に食べてね♪ |Valentine2017_Clip = |Valentine2017_EN = Huhu~m♪ Admiral, I have some chocolates for you. Chocolates♪ They're homemade, you know? Make sure you enjoy them♪ |Valentine2017_Note = Same as Valentines 2015 and Valentines 2016 |FourthAnniversary2017 = やったぁ、四周年！！　すごいじゃない！　おめでと、提督と私達！　イエイ♪ |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = Hooray, it's the 4th anniversary!! Isn't it amazing?! Thanks from all of us, Admiral! Yay♪ |Christmas2017 = お、おーん、クリスマスね。ケーキ、七面鳥も、美味しいわー。あれっ？瑞鶴？何で怒ってんの？えっ |Christmas2017_Clip = |Christmas2017_EN = Yeah, it's Christmas, isn't it? Aren't cake and turkey just delicious? Huh? Zuikaku? Why are you mad? Oh- |Christmas2017_Note = Same as Christmas 2014, Christmas 2015, and Christmas 2016 |NewYear2018 = あけましておめでとうございまーす！提督、今年も二航戦をよろしくね！ねっ！ |NewYear2018_Clip = |NewYear2018_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral, please take care of the 2nd Carrier Division this year too, okay? Okay? |NewYear2018_Note = Same as New Year 2015, New Year 2016, and New Year 2017 |Setsubun2018 = 節分ね？いいんじゃない？鬼は…加賀さんか？誰よ決めた人？提督？赤城さん？ |Setsubun2018_Clip = |Setsubun2018_EN = Setsubun huh? Isn't that good? The demon is... Kaga-san? Who picked her? Admiral? Akagi-san? |Setsubun2018_Note = Same as Setsubun 2017 |Valentine2018 = んっふ～♪　提督、チョコあげる、チョコ♪　一応手作りだよ？　大事に食べてね♪ |Valentine2018_Clip = |Valentine2018_EN = Huhu~m♪ Admiral, I have some chocolates for you. Chocolates♪ They're homemade, you know? Make sure you enjoy them♪ |Valentine2018_Note = Same as Valentines 2015, Valentines 2016, and Valentines 2017 |FifthAnniversary2018 = やった！また記念の日。すごいじゃない！ありがとう、提督。おめでとう、私達。イェイ！ |FifthAnniversary2018_Clip = |FifthAnniversary2018_EN = Hooray! It's another day to celebrate! Isn't it amazing?! Thank you, Admiral. Congratulations to us. Yay~♪ |Christmas2018 = お、おーん、クリスマスね。ケーキ、七面鳥も、美味しいわー。あれっ？瑞鶴？何で怒ってんの？えっ |Christmas2018_Clip = |Christmas2018_EN = Yeah, it's Christmas, isn't it? Aren't cake and turkey just delicious? Huh? Zuikaku? Why are you mad? Oh- |Christmas2018_Note = Same as Christmas 2014, Christmas 2015, Christmas 2016, and Christmas 2017 |NewYear2019 = あけましておめでとうございまーす！提督、今年も二航戦をよろしくね！ねっ！ |NewYear2019_Clip = |NewYear2019_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral, please take care of the 2nd Carrier Division this year too, okay? Okay? |NewYear2019_Note = Same as New Year 2015, New Year 2016, New Year 2017, and New Year 2018 |Setsubun2019 = 節分ね？いいんじゃない？鬼は…加賀さんか？誰よ決めた人？提督？赤城さん？ |Setsubun2019_Clip = |Setsubun2019_EN = Setsubun huh? Isn't that good? The demon is... Kaga-san? Who picked her? Admiral? Akagi-san? |Setsubun2019_Note = Same as Setsubun 2017 and Setsubun 2018 }} Character Appearance *Souryuu and Hiryuu, being originally designed as sister ships, share many similarities. Namely, they wear color-differentiated versions of the same clothes. **Hiryuu wears a yellow kimono top, with the bottom of the sleeves fading to gray with red stripes. Her bottom is a green pleated skirt. She also wears a flight deck apron like Akagi and Kaga (the kana "ヒ" is inscribed on it, referring to her real-life identification mark). Her full flight deck is attached to her left arm. Unlike most other archer carriers, she doesn't wear muneate. *She has short brown hair. * The hole on her Kai Ni CG's flight deck when she gets damaged is a reference to the damage her real-life counterpart sustained when she was targeted by planes, some of which were Yorktown survivors, launched from the USS Enterprise. She was struck by bombs which caused the forward portion of her flight deck to cave in. Although her propulsion was unaffected and she wasn't holed, the fires from the attack were uncontrollable. She was scuttled by torpedoes from Makigumo and it took some time before she sunk as reported by one of Houshou's aircraft. Personality *One of three "fluffy dragons", along with Souryuu. **She, along with Souryuu and Unryuu, has been nicknamed the "fluffy dragons" because of their generally soft and womanly appearance. *More cheerful than Souryuu. *She constantly mentions about Tamon-maru (Tamon Yamaguchi). Trivia *Her name translates to "flying dragon". *She has exceptionally high luck probably because at the Battle of Midway, she survived the initial US air attacks that sank the Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu. Her planes raided and indirectly sank the U.S. Carrier Yorktown (Hiryuu herself was later sunk, too. Yorktown was damaged by Hiryuu's attack and later sank together with DD Hammann by I-168's torpedoes). *Her planes were responsible for sinking the USS Arizona during the Attack on Pearl Harbor. *Her moderate/heavily damaged CG is based on her historical damage condition after being attacked in the Battle of Midway, just like everyone else in the 1st and 2nd Carrier Division. As in 4 direct hits in the front~middle section of the flight deck, which later caused a further explosion that blew the front part of her flight deck away. The K2 damaged CG shows the condition after the said explosion. *Scuttled after the Battle of Midway, 5 June 1942. *The main character of Capcom's Strider series, Strider Hiryuu, is named after this ship. Interestingly, both characters' names share the same kanji writing, though the Strider's name kanji is slightly different using a more simplified writing for the 'Ryuu' kanji, (飛竜) interpreted alternatively as a Flying Wyvern. **Because of this, there are some fanarts of kanmusu Hiryuu using the Strider's weapons, or dressed as one. *Hiryuu is a favourite subject in artwork featuring both Ship Girls and their actual commanders in WWII. In her case, she's usually shown with the famous Yamaguchi Tamon, who, according to reports, went down with her while calmly admiring the moon with her captain Kaku Tomeo. * Received her Kai Ni on 06/06/2014. Category:Hiryuu Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Single ship in Class